


Little Ball of Fury

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: Yuri always liked his privacy. Mila respects that. To a degree.





	

„Oi! Gaybirds! Memelord! Wanna see something good?“

Mila Babicheva appeared before them, hands on her hips and a huge smile on her lips. If Yuuri had learned anything in the past year it was never to trust a member of the Russian skating team that was _smiling_. Victor must've thought the same as he quirked one single eyebrow in a silent question.

„Gaybirds? That's nice! So that makes me the Memelord? Mila, I'll so use this as my next hashtag!“ Phichit obviously didn't get the message or at least acted as oblivious as his favorite animals in the company of a cat. A big red smiling dangerous cat.

“S-something good? Mila, I don't think I follow.” If possible her smirk grew more smug.

“Just follow me~” she chirped in a sing song voice and turned around. Phichit, the ever unaware hamster and Yuuri, by now trained in a Pavlovian way to follow unreasonable orders of Russian skaters, got up and followed her. Victor, who knew Mila since her teenage years (including mental breakdowns over pimples, her 'it's not a phase!' black phase and her numerous hockey player boyfriends) was a little slower to rise from his seat. With a sigh he followed suit if only to protect Yuuri from her mischief.

 

But Mila didn't lead them, like he anticipated, into her room or a to a stripper pole or even into a bar. Actually she went straight to the pool area which was located on the roof. It was the night before the Short Program of Four Continents and the atmosphere between the participating skaters and their accompanying supporters was high and crisp. Yuri and JJ had, of course, clashed earlier that evening and Guang Hong and Leo had already a little Instagram battle over who could post the most random object in their hotel rooms (Leo had won with a macroscopic picture of a flake of dust).

The pool area reminded Victor of the Hotel they stayed in Barcelona, yet here the air wasn't as cool as it was back then. Still the chill and the late hour left the pool deserted if not for two lone figures.

Mila, Victor, Yuuri and Phichit hide comically behind an build up of fake bamboo, the secluded seating area separated through additional bushes, but still in plain view.

 

“I can't believe you just learned French to tell Leroy off,” Otabek opened the big sauna towel in which he was enveloped until now. Yuri toweled the last remaining water from his shoulders and snuggled close into the offered space. Otabek closed the plush fabric around them.

Yuri let out an amused snort. “I needed another language for school. It's not as if I'm fluent or anything, but I get enough to tell him... ah, _va te faire foutre_?”

“Sounds right to me.”

“Is Quebecois that different from European French?”

Otabek shrugged a little. “I don't know. My Quebecois is a little rusty, but I never had problems understanding the people in France.”

Yuri made a humming sound in understanding and rested his head on Otabek's shoulder.

“Aside from the obvious swear words and phrases what else can you say in French?” At this Yuri sat up and took Otabek's hand in his.

“Other than swearing? Hmm, that's hard... but let's see... _Je vous aime_...?” He gently kissed the knuckles. “ _Je vous adore_...” The hand was turned and Yuri tenderly kissed the palm, the pulse point on his wrist. With deep eyes he looked up. “ _Je t'aime_.” Slowly he leaned forward and Otabek met him halfway in the kiss.

“I don't think I got the last part,” he murmured into their connected lips. Yuri chuckled lightly.

“Maybe I should tell you in a language you understand?”

“Maybe you should?”

“How about Japanese? _Aishiteru_?”

“Hmh”

“ _Ich liebe dich_.”

“Ah.”

“ _Wo ai ni._ ”

“Mandarin? I'm impressed”

“ _BangwI' SoH._ ”

Otabek couldn't suppress his laughter, Yuri only grinned wider at him. “Klingon? Really?”

“You like Star Trek.”

“I know another one.”

“Yeah?”

Otabek leaned deeply into their shared space and nuzzled Yuri's ear with his nose before he growled a low phrase. “ _Te quiero..._ ” Yuri's inhale of breath could only be described as a gasp.

Yuri pulled back a little to get a full look on his face and smiled. A smile brighter than the sun and warmer than summer. Otabek couldn't help himself as to follow suit.

“Мен сені суйемiн, Beka...” If possible Otabek's smile grew even wider.

 

If it wasn't for Mila tugging at their sleeves, Yuuri and Phichit would've stayed a lot longer.

“That was... wow...” Phichit broke their silence as they all gathered in the hallway again. “I mean, I knew they were together... but that's serious! That's like You-andVictor-serious!” Phichit waved his arms to underline his point.

“He smiled! I didn't know Otabek could make that face! It was as if he was totally different person,” Yuuri supplied.

“Wasn't it the cutest thing you've ever seen!?” Mila beamed at them. “They're the most damn adorable couple! Tooth rotting sugary sweet! I told you I'd show you something good!” She looked quite pleased with herself.

“Are you going to post it?” But before Phichit could answer Yuuri's question, Victor had already picked Phichit's phone out of his hand and was skipping through the photos.

“Phichit,” he began in his best coaching voice. “I won't ask you to delete them, for I know the joy of blackmailing myself. But I will ask you to store them away on a hardware device, delete them from your mobile as soon as possible and not post anything about what we just witnessed in in any form of social media. Did I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Good.” Victor handed the stunned Phichit his mobile back.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, suddenly unsure of the switched atmosphere.

“Yurio has been under the attention of the media since he was 13. He may seem outgoing with his Instagram addiction, but if you look closely you'll see that he's actually pretty private about his live off the ice. He'd learned that the hard way. His privacy is that important to him that he keeps something as heartwarming and sweet as his relationship with Otabek private form his closest friends...” Yuuri took a step closer to his fiancee as he saw tears brimming in Victor's eyes. “OH MY GOD, MILA! HE'S ALL GROWN UP!!!”

“There, there,” Mila pats his shoulders and steadied her stance as Victor had thrown himself on her shoulder. “It happens so fast, doesn't it?”

“Where is my little angry teenager? My little ball of hormonal fury?”

“Times are a changing, Victor.”

Victor's wailing only grew louder. “They grow up so faaaaast!”

“Who's growing up fast?”

The group turned around as one and found themselves confronted with the angry 10000 watt stare of a very pissed off Yuri Plisetsky. He and Otabek wore bathrobes with the Hotel's emblem sewn onto the front and obviously were on their way back to their rooms from the pool. His still wet hair was combed back flat on his skull and only helped to fuel his stare even further.

“Why are you here? And why's Victor sobbing like a 16 year old girl during Pretty Woman?”

Victor was about to tear up some more, but Yuuri slapped a hand on his mouth. “W-we were just looking at the video of Phichit's hamster babies! They grew up so fast!”

“Yeah! Three weeks ago they looked like flesh colored maggots and now they're incredibly cute balls of fur!” Pchichit supplied, barely masking his panic.

“I didn't know,” Otabek started with a deep rumble and suddenly Yuuri found himself confronted with a different kind of stare. While Yuri's gaze was hot and searing and precise, Otabek's stare was dark and pressing and ominous. As if the shadows in the corners suddenly grew darker with unspeakable things lurking in them. “-that hamsters bring that kind of reaction out of you, Victor.”

“Beka! It's baby hamsters! Who doesn't love them! They are so cuuuuuute!” Mila dragged the last word to an high pitch, obviously the only person unaffected by the twin stares sent in their direction.

Yuri made a _tsk_ -sound and gave them one last glare before he passed them by. “I will find out what's behind this and then all of you will pay for it!”

 

“See, Victor!” Mila clapped him on the shoulder. “It's not all bad and lost. There's your little ball of fury!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Otabek and Yuri to be the most in sync couple ever. Turns out they're also really really cute.


End file.
